In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,559 there are described a number of 1-substituted N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines as compounds having useful anti-histaminic properties.
Further series of N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines as compounds having useful anti-histaminic and serotonin-antagonistic properties have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,660, 4,634,704, 4,695,569 and 4,588,722.
The compounds of the present invention are substituted in a previously undisclosed manner and show favourable pharmacological properties.